spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Vigilants of Stendarr
The Vigilants of Stendarr are a militant order in the priesthood of Stendarr, the Divine of Mercy. It was founded after the Oblivion Crisis to combat the Daedric influence. The Vigilants also seek to root out vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures that prey on Mortals. Interactions The Vigilants are headquartered in the Hall of the Vigilant and consist of human races and Dunmer. They can also be seen traveling randomly around Skyrim in pairs. Vigilants will notice if the Dragonborn is infected with a disease and will offer to remove it at no cost. If a non-harming spell like Magelight is cast on a member of the Vigilants, they will become hostile and attack. Other members present will not attack the Dragonborn. If the DLC is installed, the Dragonborn might rarely run into vampires that will act as the Vigilants. One way to tell they are vampires is that the dead bodies of the real Vigilants will be close to them, their eyes will be glowing, and they will call out to the Dragonborn, asking them to come closer. If the Dragonborn gets too close to them, the vampires will usually become hostile and attack. It is possible they will not attack right away, and instead ask if the Dragonborn needs anything. There is no further dialogue if prompted. Dawnguard In , most members of the Vigil have been slaughtered by the Volkihar Clan. A former Vigilant, Isran, has recently revived the Dawnguard for the purpose of resisting "the growing vampire menace." With the Hall of the Vigilant in ruin, Vigilant Tolan pleads with the Dawnguard for help. Level of Vigilants Although there is only one type of Vigilant, they can be various levels as the Dragonborn levels. Dialogue "Walk always in the light, or we will drag you to it." :You're a Vigilant of Stendarr? "Yes. Our order was founded after the Oblivion Crisis. We dedicate our lives to facing the threat of Daedra wherever they appear." :Who's Stendarr? "He is the God of Mercy. The patron of order and justice for all of Tamriel. We bring his compassion where none can be found, by cleansing all those who would offend his children." :You hunt daedra? "And any other abominations that prey on mortals. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. But the Daedra are the worst. Their callous disregard for our lives is abhorrent in the eyes of the God of Mercy." ::What's dangerous about daedra? "They are profane creatures with no hope of redemption. They lure innocents to their deaths and corrupt the souls of all they touch. And their heretical artifacts grant powers to mortals that wreak havoc across Tamriel. They must be destroyed or guarded to prevent temptation." (The following option is only available if diseased.) :Please cure me. "Stendarr's Light purify you of your ills." "Stendarr be with you." Daedric artifacts The following conversation is present in the game files, but does not take place in-game. "Stop! We know you're holding a Daedric artifact. Hand it over." :Why should I hand you anything? "The Vigil of Stendarr cleanses all Daedric filth from Tamriel. Give us any artifacts you have, or we'll purge you like all the others." ::Fine. Take all the artifacts I have. "Wise decision. The vaults in the Hall of the Vigilant will guard this against future temptation." ::I'm not giving you anything. "Then prepare yourself to receive Stendarr's Mercy." Quotes *''"Stendarr's Mercy be upon you, for the Vigil has none to spare."'' *''"Wherever the Daedra hide, the Vigil of Stendarr will cast them into the Light."'' *''"Walk always in the light, or we will drag you to it."'' *''"The suffering the Daedra cause will not go unpunished."'' *''"The Mercy of Stendarr does not extend to Daedra worshippers."'' *''"None escape the Vigil. All come into the Light."'' *''"The Vigil will be watching you."'' *''"Stendarr be with you."'' *''"You speak to a Vigilant of Stendarr. Cavort with any Daedra, and we will hunt you down."'' *''"You're bloated with disease. The Vigilant of Stendarr can help you, as long as you promise to never assist the Daedra."'' — If the Dragonborn is diseased. Members *Vigilant Tyranus *Keeper Carcette (leader) *Isran (former member) *Celann (former member) *Vigilant Tolan *Vigilant Adalvald *Moric Sidrey *Volk Trivia *They attack Barbas if they run into him on the road at the beginning of the quest "A Daedra's Best Friend." Since Barbas is invulnerable, the Vigilants will not survive. *The vigilants only carry warhammers or maces. *Vigilants wear robes with various non-aggressive enchantments such as Alteration and Restoration enchantments and random pieces of heavy armor. *They often carry various books concerning daedra, vampires, and werewolves, like The Book of Daedra, Immortal Blood, and Physicalities of Werewolves. *If Dead Thrall is used on one, the other will still follow the enthralled one. *If encountered after the add on is installed, randomly encountered Vigilants will act as though the hall is still their base of operations and Keeper Carcette is still alive. Bugs *Vigilants of Stendarr may not be hostile to Daedra if one (or multiple) is summoned in their presence. See also *Stendarr *Knights of Stendarr *Hall of the Vigilant *Stendarr's Beacon Appearances * * de:Wächter von Stendarr es:Vigilantes de Stendarr ru:Дозорные Стендарра fr:Vigiles de Stendarr